


Dragons and Dragonslayers

by KisekiMa



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Dragons, Enemies to Friends, Gods, Illusions, Magic, Mythology References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisekiMa/pseuds/KisekiMa
Summary: Dragons and troubles have one thing in common: they will always find you.Fantasy AU. Three mysterious brothers from a distant land arrive to the Kingdom Yggdmillennia to meet the famous Dragonslayer.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Dragons and Dragonslayers

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Guests**

That night the boy dreamt of dragons.

The red one came to him first, a magnificent beast covered in crimson flames. It looked like a huge winged serpent, with a shining gem on its forehead. Its fiery gaze, full of primordial fury barely kept in check, terrified the boy. This beast was bold enough to set the entire world on fire.

The second dragon was darker than shadow itself. Its slim but muscular body seemed made of black opal. Delicate blue veins on its wings looked like small thunderbolts. There was something dangerous in its eyes – a cunning intelligence, that could easily surpass any human's mind.

The last dragon was just… magnificent. Its white scales emitted their own light, almost as pure and warm as the sun. Its blue eyes pierced the boy's heart, exposed his soul. He felt defenseless under this intense gaze and was sure that the beast was calling out to him, asking for…

Sieg woke up, sweating and terrified, struggling to catch a breath. That dream felt just too real. He could still hear the echo of the white dragon's voice, ordering him to come.

It seemed that he'd been observed also in reality - someone was sitting near Sieg's bed, watching him in silence with glowing purple eyes, as magical as those in the dream.

"Lord Merlin?! How…?!" The boy almost jumped off his bed, but then reminded himself what Captain Bradamante had taught him about good manners. He cleared his throat and asked politely: "Ummm, I mean… When did you arrive, lord Merlin?"

"I told you already to stop calling me 'lord', dear Sieg. It makes me feel like an old man."

"S-sorry. I just want to show my respect for the Grand Magician."

His guest chuckled awkwardly, clearly not used to such compliments… at least not so early in the morning, like he used to joke.

"Be careful what you say, especially near our king. I don't want to watch how he eviscerates you." Merlin smiled widely. "Besides, the only title I deserve is 'the Grand Jester'. You should just accept that."

Sieg wanted to oppose, but bit his tongue just in time. He had no intention to annoy their guest – and his master's only friend - more than he already did.

Siegfried told the boy once that lord Merlin is the strongest mage the Dragonslayer has ever met, but he was too lazy and independent to become a court magician. Sieg quickly learnt that it was more than that. Every time lord Merlin arrived, troubles followed him soon after. Due to a trace of demon's blood in his veins, their eccentric magician had really bad luck with women. Not that he wasn't at fault at all, but sometimes things just escalated so quickly that he needed to immediately evacuate.

Was there a better place to hide than the private quarters of the infamous Dragon-Blooded Knight?

Sieg found it sad and unfair. People were afraid of Siegfried, or rather of his draconic powers, despite the fact that they owed this gentle knight their lives. There were even rumors that Siegfried may one day turn into an evil dragon to destroy them all… What a preposterous idea! Such accusations, directed towards his master and savior, hurt Sieg on personal level.

"We, freaks, should just stick together, right?" Merlin winked cheerfully, as if he knew what the boy was thinking. Maybe he did? No one really knew what half-demons are capable of.

Realizing that he's being as unfair as the people he scolded in his thoughts just a moment ago, Sieg felt ashamed. He stood up and took a quick look around, ready to perform his usual duties.

"Lord Merlin, where's your baggage?"

"Oh? Your new maid took it." The mage smiled, remembering something. "She's a real cutie, for a half-dragoness."

"Elizabeth? Well, I guess so. At least if she's not singing." Sieg sighed painfully. "She's not that bad, considering what she's been through. The villagers tried to burn Liz at the stake when they found out she's a half-breed. She's just another survivor like me."

The boy clenched his fists to prevent them from shaking. He still remembered that tragic night, loneliness and cold. Only terrible pain was keeping him alive. Although his existence was literally worthless, he'd been saved. Such kindness felt unbearable.

Merlin was watching him for a long moment with a blank expression.

"Forget my baggage, I think I've settled here enough to not treat me like a guest anymore," he said eventually, mostly to distract Sieg. He was sure that focusing on old traumas won't bring him any good. "Shouldn't you rather assist your master, like a good squire?"

"A squire, huh? The truth is… I'm not even worthy to be his servant." Sieg looked at the window and smiled bitterly. The garden was already bathed in the morning sun. "I was going to wake up before dawn and accompany master Siegfried to the palace, but he just let me sleep. More, he even sent you to watch over me." He shook his head, overwhelmed by pain. The more the Dragonslayer cared for the boy, the less worthy he felt. "He's way too kind for someone like me."

Although Merlin understood the problem, he couldn't really help. The boy needed to find his own answers, there was no other way.

"Well, if you really think so, just try hard to become worthy." The mage patted Sieg's shoulder to cheer him up. "It's easier than you expect. Now come, let's go to the palace. I have a feeling that Siegfried will need us soon."

* * *

"We found him."

Three men exchanged hesitant looks, full of hope and barely hidden nervousness. They were sitting on the grass near the abandoned, devastated residence on the outskirts of the capital of Yggdmillennia.

"Are you sure?" asked the one in the middle, whose skin had the color of dark chocolate.

"I am. His mind is too well-protected, even for me, but I could see him through the boy's eyes. He has the mark of great Fafnir." The man on the left, slim and white-skinned, smiled to his own thoughts. "If this knight can't do it, no one can."

"I trust Karna." The last of the three, with crimson hair and skin that looked like covered in ochre, stretched up like a big cat. "Do your tricks, Arjuna."

"Fine, let's start." The man called Arjuna slowly turned to the mansion behind their backs. He took a deep breath and whispered a spell, which shrouded the nearest hill like a gentle breeze.

Everything around them started to change – the ruined house transformed into an elegant residence, full of antiques, servants and good food. It was not the real transmutation, though, only an extremely powerful illusion. Probably only other magical creatures could break it, and they still would need to focus on the task.

"If it's really him, he'll see through your tricks right away," the red-haired one stated the obvious, leisurely crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't bet a single coin on him if he couldn't do at least this much, Ash." Arjuna rolled his eyes and looked critically at his work. After a moment of hesitation, he added a fancy hedge and few more illusory servants. "What's the plan if he decides to attack?"

"I will burn him," Ash said without hesitation. A wild light in his eyes told the rest that he would greatly enjoy such outcome.

"No, you won't." Although Karna's voice was quiet and gentle, it sounded like an ultimate command. None of the others dared to oppose when he was speaking like that. "This is our last chance, so please behave. You too, Arjuna. Now come here and focus, we must carefully chose the right persons and plant our idea in their minds."

So they sat together in circle again, still and focused, like three stone sages meditating under the moonlight.

* * *

"Sieeeeg! Are you here for another lesson?" The tall, long-legged blonde waved to the boy from the distance. "And you brought Lord Merlin with you, how nice! I missed you both."

It wasn't a secret that the founder and captain of the elite unit of winged cavalry - called Griffin Riders – had a weak spot for the eccentric magician.

"Captain Bradamante, long time no see!" Merlin greeted the maiden with a courtly bow. "I can see your beauty is blooming, as usual. By the way, I forgot about it the last time we met, so… would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Y-yes?" Bradamante blushed slightly and froze in anticipation, like a cute puppy expecting a treat.

"I was wondering about it since our last conversation: how is it possible that you don't wipe the skin off your thighs when you ride a griffin in such outfit?"

There was a moment of creepy silence, full of confusion and disbelief, before Bradamante just burst into tears.

"Lord Merlin, why are you always like that?!" she shouted and ran through the corridor, not even looking back at the baffled magician.

"Like what?" Merlin blinked, not knowing what he did wrong this time. He stared questioningly at Sieg, waiting for hints.

"It was rather rude, if you really want to know," the boy explained reluctantly. He didn't want to be involved in Merlin's pranks. "Especially if you're talking with a young woman."

"Oh? No… I was genuinely curious, that's all. Maybe a pleasant candlelight dinner will change her opinion about me?"

"Maybe. Master!" Sieg smiled, when he spotted Siegfried on the corridor, but his mood dropped immediately after noticing the knight's expression. To say that the Dragonslayer was frustrated would be an understatement. "What's wrong, Master?"

Siegfried only sighed in response and greeted Merlin with a slight bow of head. The dragon crest on his chest shone ominously, like alwas when he was angry or excited.

"Don't worry, Sieg," he explained after a while, when they were already in the palace gardens, far from prying eyes. "It's just another mission."

But his face of a tortured prisoner said more than words. Sieg couldn't imagine what on earth could disturb his fearless Master this much.

"Oh?" Mischievous sparkles appeared in Merlin's eyes. He could sniff new adventures in the air and already decided to tag along. "King Darnic sends you to kill another dragon?"

"Worse. He sends me to a party."

* * *

"See, this party is not quite bad," Merlin said, so cheerfully that it sounded suspicious.

Siegfried gave him a faint smile in response.

"So why don't you drink their wine?"

"You know why, so don't ask stupid questions."

"Hmmm."

Sieg literally hid in their shadows, nervously tapping out the beat on the floor with his feet.

"Are you sure I should even be here?" he asked quietly, looking like someone who wants to sink into the ground.

"Of course," Merlin said simply, with one of his typical prankish smiles. "Watch and learn. You won't have a better occasion, trust me."

Sieg looked at the mage to check if he's serious, then turned his gaze to Siegfried. The Dragonslayer did not react, just stood there, unshakable as mountain _._ Although seemingly relaxed, he was ready to act immediately at the slightest sign of danger.

"What can I possibly learn here? They're just staring at each other all evening," the squire whispered to Merlin's ear, hoping that Siegfried won't notice the fear in his voice. "It gives me the creeps."

Indeed, since they entered the room, Siegfried and the white-skinned foreigner stuck in a weird state of exchanging intense gazes. Even separated by the crowd of dancing guests, those two were sharing… something. The boy couldn't name it, but he knew it was much more than a typical staring contest between rivals.

"You won't be of any help to your master, if you don't learn to look at the world differently, dear Sieg." A new, cold tone ringed in Merlin's voice. The boy interpreted it as a sign of disappointment.

But he still didn't want to look at their three mysterious hosts. He scolded himself mentally for feeling uneasy near them. There was no logical explanation of their resemblance to the creatures from his dream, it must have been his imagination, right?

Then why he felt that something – no, rather everything! – is wrong with this party?

The boy sighed, taking Merlin's advice seriously. He really wanted to be useful to Siegfried, to repay for his kindness, even if it would end with a headache or something far worse. He decided to confront his fears and take a closer look at the three foreigners.

The dark one seemed the most charming of them, at least at first glance. He voluntarily took the responsibility to entertain the guests, and the boy could tell he was doing great. His aristocratic aura, even more obvious than in case of his white-skinned companion, must have been very helpful.

The red one looked relaxed, or rather nonchalant, but even Sieg could tell he's at least as alert and focused as Siegfried. Although he clearly enjoyed drinks and company of attractive women, he never walked too far from his white-skinned friend, acting like his self-proclaimed bodyguard.

Having enough of their creepy auras, Sieg looked around, searching for other important details.

The air in the residence was heavy from exotic perfumes, spices and flowers. There was even a small pool with white lilies in the centre of the main hall, with water so clean it could be taken for a mirror.

The squire sighed, overwhelmed by the smells and strange foreign melody, which was coming from a corner of the ballroom. He glanced at the musicians, bent over instruments he has never seen before. Their music wasn't bad, just the opposite, but for some reason it hurt the boy's senses and made him want to vomit on the floor.

A group of beautiful ladies in colorful robes was dancing in front of the podium. Their moves somehow seemed not natural, too serpentine, like paint spilled in the air. And when Sieg looked into the eyes of the first dancer…

_Something's wrong. My head is spinning, I… I… can't breathe!_

Someone grabbed his arm. That firm grip instantly sobered the boy, helped him return to reality.

"Calm down, I'm here." Siegfried's voice had a mystical power to chase away the fear, at least in case of Sieg and his little traumas. "You're safe with me. Now try to focus and you will see the truth."

Sieg blinked several times and obeyed. The headache was gone, along with music, smells and other annoying side effects of the spell. The boy almost shouted, when he finally understood.

There were no musicians. No flowers. No food. Even the walls of the residence weren't real – guests kept wandering blindly through the ruins, like a bunch of lunatics, imprisoned in a shared hallucination.

And those dancers… They weren't even humans. Just snakes clothed in powerful illusion.

_Did Master and Merlin know it from the beginning? Why didn't they warn anyone?_

"Good." Feeling that the boy regained his senses, Siegfried withdrew his hand. "Now come, we're going home."

"Just like that?" Sieg followed him reluctantly to the exit. He did not understand, why the Dragonslayer decided to leave the monsters alone and let them mess with people's minds. "We're not supposed to do something about it?"

"Exactly." A cold, but polite voice sounded suddenly behind them. "I can't believe you're leaving so soon. Is it because you didn't enjoy the spectacle I prepared especially for you?"

Sieg turned around and swallowed painfully. Now, when the true nature of things has been revealed to him, he couldn't ignore the facts anymore: the three foreigners were indeed dragons from his dream. Human bodies could barely hold the raw magical energy of their true forms and were literally steaming with strange, primordial power.

"I must say you put up quite a show," said Merlin, who clearly was following Siegfried around, just in case. "Even I needed a moment to shake off the spell. It's such a finely woven illusion, just splendid!"

"Oh? I'm flattered." The black dragon smiled. "It's actually nothing for the eyes of a true dragon, but any other creature, even a half-incubus like you, shouldn't be able to see through it. I'm genuinely impressed. Your magic must be top class."

"It is." They all turned to the white dragon, who finally decided to join the discussion. His red guardian followed him like an angry but obedient shadow. "I'm glad we finally meet, Mage of Flowers. Your presence here is unexpected, but may be a great help for us."

"I haven't heard that title in years." Merlin's confession sounded strangely nostalgic. "Just 'Merlin' is enough."

"Are we going to just stand and exchange pleasantries?" The red dragon impatiently crossed his arms.

"No, if you finally tell us why have you lured us here," Siegfried said calmly. Even surrounded by ancient reptiles, Sieg felt safe just by standing next to him. "And before you ask: no, I'm not going to fight you, as long as you're not a threat to the people. We know that you arranged all of this to test us, but for what reason exactly?"

Something similar to admiration showed up in the eyes of the white dragon. He smiled to the black one, as if he wanted to say he was right from the very beginning.

"I will gladly explain everything, but not here. Too many witnesses."

Siegfried agreed and glanced at Merlin.

"Can you help?"

"Of course." The magician theatrically snapped his fingers. Everything around them slowed down, then stopped moving completely. They were standing now on a field of white flowers. "Don't worry, I've just widened a slit in space for a while. It's safe now, but better get straight to the point."

"As you wish." The white reptile remained expressionless; it clearly wasn't enough to amaze him. "My name is Karna, I am the prince of the dragon-gods of Mount Meru. This is my brother, Arjuna. And this is our cousin and guardian, Ashwathama." He straightened up proudly and looked Siegfried in the eye. "We came to ask for your help."

"A dragon aristocracy?" Merlin whistled through his teeth. Sieg thought it was not the best moment to interrupt, but did not say it. "Nice, nice."

Siegfried ignored him; he slightly tilted his head, like if he was trying to read Karna's true intentions.

"What can I do for you?" he asked after a moment of tense silence.

"Isn't it obvious?" Arjuna chuckled awkwardly. "You are the famous Dragonslayer, right? And we have a dragon to kill."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I love dragons. That explains everything, I guess.
> 
> It would be nice to know what You think, so don't hesitate to leave a comment.  
> And, of course, I own nothing but my crazy ideas and bad writing.


End file.
